Not seen nor heard
by Jauney boy
Summary: Cinder just wanted to enjoy a getaway with her boyfriend, Roman. But they came across with his ex, Neo. Hoping to be mature and civil, they could talk and laugh over their shared history. But unknown to them, Neo couldn't care less if her old boyfriend is on another girl, she can still have a taste before they're gone, right?


**Was in the mood for yet another smut story with Roman, but just a one-shot that wouldn't really fit into his harem story... Which you should check out. **

* * *

For someone as strong and intimidating as Cinder could be, nobody would guess she'd be the type to hate feeling out of her element in awkward situations such as this. It wasn't anything she did to herself, but the weight of indirect guilt was heavy on her shoulders. The sight of her squirming uncomfortably in her chair and wanting to be somewhere else was very unfitting for her, but every small bout of laughter from Neo anytime Roman said a joke or flirt made her wish to be anywhere else but where she was.

She and her boyfriend Roman were _finally_ able to get some time together without work or annoying people in their city. They planned on just going to the other side of the large city of Vale and spend a few days enjoying themselves.

Simple dates, normal activities they enjoyed.

A lot of what she wanted was planned, she was packed with certain outfits for late night dinners. Plenty of cafes she wanted to try marked down. And even plenty of toys for what they wanted to do in their hotel room when they get one in the night. But only after a half hour from when they got off the bus and began searching for the first place to eat, Roman explained what had made him so unsure of being here. She asked why he wanted to not be in this part of town, and now she wished she listened.

One thing Cinder knew about Roman was that he used to live around here, and she was jokingly angry that he never told her about how nice this area was until a few months ago. But apparently, the reason he was unsure was because he had an ex-girlfriend whom lived here. And he didn't want to have a chance encounter with her and out up with the awkward explanation to his current lover with the casual 'we used to date' line.

Cinder waved it off as nonsense, reassuring him she didn't mind meeting an ex of his. She reminded him she wasn't the jealous type, even when he mentioned that Neo was the kinda girl he typically strives for body wise. She just rolled her eyes at her boyfriends weird fetishes, never getting the little body type that he loved so much. From what she gathered the only reason they broke up was because of Roman getting a new job where he met Cinder, and it wouldn't just make sense to be close yet so far, deciding to just end things there. If he was able to meet an ex-boyfriend of hers, she could do the same for him.

Poor, naive Cinder.

The two did meet however, when Cinder mistakenly suggested he notify Neo to meet them both at the cafe they wanted to try out, just to get it over with. And with that, she sealed her fate. The two quickly hit off like old friends, like a reunited couple even.

Cinder having to hold onto his arm and show extra affection just to show how real they were, but to no avail as Roman was to expressing with body language for Cinder to cling to him. And she wasn't able to be apart of the conversation as they were just catching up, talking about things only they knew about.

"So that's how you met, well I've got to say she's quite the catch." She heard, coming from Neo's end. She looked up to see the small tri-coloured girl glancing at her. They probably discussed the origin of her relationship with Roman, and she wasn't even listening at this point.

"Yep, and things have been going pretty good since then." He said, catching Cinder's look turning at him and giving her a suggestive wink. She just rolled her eyes once more, not minding the flirting but the fact that only now she was acknowledged for once in the conversation.

"It's her ambition that caught my eye. We worked at the same boring factory and hated it as much as everybody else. But sitting next to each other and seeing we were the only two people who weren't annoying co-workers who wouldn't shut up with their annoying optimism, or a demanding boss... We just fit, ya know? I saw that she never got too stressed and couldn't help but admire her attitude of perseverance " He said, a more serious tone in his voice as he wrapped an Cinder's shoulders.

For once, she smiled. A genuine one, glad to hear how Roman felt and in front of his ex no less.

"That's... Sweet." Neo said, a pause and small smile getting a bit smaller during her sentence. All while looking back at Cinder but not in the eye. It only lasted a second until she spoke again.

"So what were you guys gonna do today?" Neo asked, sipping her coffee.

"Today? Nothing much, just wanted to catch up with you and try out the food here. We did get here pretty late so tomorrow's our day to go to town, haven't been here since we were together so might check out what's new around here." He said.

"Have anywhere to stay?"

"Not yet, exactly. We're getting a hotel but haven't decided on which one." He said with a shrug, hoping she'd suggest one. Instead, Neo just waved her hand and shook her head.

"Oh no need, stay at our old-... My place. Same apartment, and I have a car too." This caused Cinder to look back at Neo, eyes a bit wide as she internally panicked. As much as she appreciated the offer, that would mean she and Roman probably wouldn't be able to do what they wanted. At least not as much, what with their limited privacy. And she already knew he was tempted to say yes to something free, the fucking cheapskate.

Before she could speak a word, Roman was already smiling and nodding eagerly. She gave him the most angriest questioning look without drawing attention from Neo.

"Babe, it's fine. I've stayed in some hotels here and they're kinda shady." Though once he finished, he realized what he let slip.

"You've stayed at the hotels?... When?" He was blushing a storm, having to explain his story.

"Well, w-when Neo and I were in high school we uhm-" He was quickly cut off by Cinder's finger hushing his lips, not needing to hear another word. All while Neo was silently giggling to herself as she watched this.

"Anyway... I'm already getting tired of carrying everything with me, can we get there now?" He asked, motioning to the packed duffel bag he placed to his side.

"Sure, wanna try out the hot tub?" She asked out the blue with no hesitation.

"Hot tub?" Both Cinder and Roman asked in unison, Cinder with more demand and confusion why her boyfriend's ex would ask him that. Once she heard them speak at the same time, Neo laughed cutely again, making Roman smile warmly unbeknownst to Cinder.

"Oh yeah, the apartment complex got a grant and added a Jacuzzi next to the pool. That is, if you have swimwear." She informed them. The couple thought back to their packing and remember agreeing to visit a pool while they can before summer ends, so they were conveniently packed with their own bathing suits.

Or so she thought.

* * *

When they had gotten to Neo's apartment she used to share with Roman, the 3 began to change in different rooms for privacy. But as Cinder went through her bag, turning the whole thing inside out twice, she couldn't find her damn bikini. She told them and offhandedly said something about just forgetting the hot tub, but it was on deaf ears as Neo simply went back to her room and returned with an extra pair in hand.

"Might not fit, but just try it on." She said with a smile, one that only sent fire into the typically hot headed girl. But not wanting to cause a scene, she accepted and went back to the bathroom to put it on. She thought it was ridiculous, the small girl was about a foot and a half shorter and two or three sizes smaller. But as she put it on, the pieces slipped on rather smoothly, just enough to be worn. But Cinder was shocked as she looked in the mirror.

The cup parts of the top were just enough to circle over her nipples, leaving plenty of room for both under and side boob without having to try. Her bikini bottom may as well have been a thong, for no matter how much she tried to pull it out from her behind, it showed more of her ass than she wanted. To remedy this, Cinder grabbed her towel and decided to wrap around her waist.

As she walked out and returned to the living room, she found Neo gone and off to the jacuzzi, and Roman sitting on one of the couches using his phone. When he heard her approach, he looked up and felt himself freeze as his eyes were practically bulging at the sight of her.

"I know, I know. Let's just get this over with..." She rolled her eyes and made way to the door, before Roman got up and stopped her by wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Fuck, you look amazing... Maybe you should ask to keep this bikini~" He whispered in her ear, as his hands were cupping both her breasts and massaging them. In any other case, Cinder would smile and moan, maybe grind her ass against his boner and let things go from there. But in the past few hours, she's been only getting more and more agitated. She felt intimidated and annoyed from his ex, something was wrong but it wouldn't feel right saying something was wrong by them getting along and having a good time. Perhaps it was just her fault?

Either way, she was in no mood. She just grabbed his wrist and forced his hands off her breasts, even if it stopped the pleasure.

"C'mon you horndog, we can't. She's waiting." Not that Cinder really cared and Roman could probably guess, but he couldn't argue.

* * *

"Mmmm, fuck that's incredible~" Roman groaned as he entered the warmth, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure while he closed his eyes.

The three of them were now in the aforementioned hot tub right by the apartment pool, luckily nobody was here. No kids running around or people getting exercise by swimming. Neo had already been there and was enjoying herself, a cute and dopey grin on her face as she laid back. Cinder hadn't noticed at first but it seemed like Neo was wearing a top similar to hers, even though it was her own it covered about the same. A triangle barely covering up her nipples and leaving all kinds of boob to be seen.

Was it on purpose? She assumed it because Neo was smaller, but it seemed like the bikini was meant to be extra small. She really hoped it had nothing to do with Roman being here, but she didn't have the energy to care as the hot waters of the bubbling tub eased her mind and helped erase her thoughts for the moment. She felt a bit bad about rejecting Roman the way she did, hoping to make it up to him by curling up by his side as they sat in the jacuzzi. He absentmindedly placed his arm around her body, but didn't look at her.

She looked up at his face and he looked as though he saw a ghost, she was going ask what was wrong until she traced his gaze back to Neo in front of them. And she saw what had caught his attention. A cup had slipped up a bit and exposed one of her nipples, while she was completely oblivious to it all as she was just enjoying the hot water and leaning her head back while a stiff nipple was free.

And it wasn't the only stiff thing in the jacuzzi. Of course, he wouldn't be the one to say anything.

"N-neo...? You're a bit... Exposed." Cinder said, pointing a finger at her chest when she caught the girl's attention.

"What?" She said, opening her eyes to see a red faced Roman instantly look away with Cinder pointing at her, but her eyes looking away. She then looked down and gasped.

"Eep!" She squealed in embarrassment before her hands quickly adjusted her top to cover her boob. Unsure on how to respond, she just sank more into the water until her chest was covered. Which wasn't difficult, considering her height. It was weird though, Cinder pondered how someone so small could have such a rack to make up for it.

Wanting to ignore all that had happened, Cinder went back to cuddle with her boyfriend. Hoping to just pretend his ex didn't exist as they enjoyed the hot water. But as she tried to bring a leg to wrap around him, her knee came into contact with some... Resistance. Despite the bubbles making the water unclear and all that can really be made out was the colours of those under it, Cinder could easily see the tent Roman had grown in his trunks. She lightly slapped at his chest to he his attention.

When he sheepishly looked back at her, she glared daggers. Mouthing 'really?'

He flinched and gave a weak shrug, looking ashamed but replied.

"Can you blame me?" He said just quiet enough for only Cinder to hear, the sounds of the jacuzzi bubbling covering up his voice. The two bantered on for a bit, Cinder getting frustrated and Roman apologizing but explaining himself the best he could. But during their ranting, Cinder came to an unfortunate realization. Regardless if this was wrong or right, Roman's tent was very obvious in trunks and it was only a matter of time until they had to leave. Neo would see.

Face palming, Cinder looked back at Neo and saw her face of ignorant bliss just relaxing in the water. As Roman was sitting there trying not to stare at his cute yet sexy ex, he felt a hand rubbing the outside of his tent. Catching him off guard, but he had to try his hardest to not make a sound. He looked at Cinder, her face contradicting her current actions as she looked more annoyed to be doing this than eager.

"This won't go away until I help, right? If we get out of here and you're still hard, she's gonna see it..." She said softly. Though her tone was to make sure Neo wouldn't hear, the quietness in her voice worked to also turn him on more. Cinder could tell as he was throbbing the moment she dug her hand under his shorts and wrapped her hand around the cock she was well familiar with. Doing her best to start stroking hoping her arm wouldn't splash the water.

He knew it was all bad, nothing that should've been happening even if they were alone for it was still a public space. But the hidden thrill of it all was stimulating for him, the warm waters proving relaxation while sharing it with two beautiful women. One of which was jerking him off and he had to hide it, the fact he had to keep quiet and not let Neo know made it even that much more arousing.

Without thinking, the arm around her body descended further down and his hand grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Now it was Cinder's turn to hide a moan, looking back at him and giving him a look. To which he just replied with a coyish smile, unable to help himself. She just rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day, whatever helps him finish quicker. It was difficult to jerk him with his trunks still on, not able to do it properly. So she just increased speed and tightened her grip, making his breathing hitch a bit from pleasure.

The entire time, the couple had to keep their eyes on Neo lest she open her eyes and see Cinder's arms rapidly stroking. Though, that was her reason to do so at least. Roman on the other hand? His whole imagination was fixated on her, her and her wonderful frame he had to admit, still looked amazing. Her adorable and innocent smile he just wanted to kiss, making his way down her sensitive neck he knew she loved being teased. And then down to her impressive chest where her soft and ample breasts resided, so tempting to squeeze and play with. As he thought of them, he subconsciously squeezed Cinder's ass with his hand, fantasizing Neo's boob in place.

He bit his lip, trying to picture and remember her bare chest as he whined in place under Cinder's hand. He felt his release as he kept staring at Neo, thrusting into her hand as he felt his release come. And come it did, as he thrusted once, twice, then let out a suppressed groan as his cum spurted out his throbbing cock. Cinder was surprised by how sudden it was, he was quite the stallion in bed and had the stamina of one as well. So to see him cum this quick from just her hand made her wonder.

His eyes felt rolling to the back of his head as Roman writhed in place, feeling himself cumming by Cinder's hand but focusing all on Neo the whole time. Once his orgasm subsided, the wave of guilt washed over him as he realized just what was going on in his mind. He knew there was no way Cinder could've known, but it was obvious why... Or rather _who_ caused him to get hard in the first place, and he couldn't have felt worse. He kissed her cheek, giving her a quiet thanks and just sat back in the water. Hoping they'd forget it.

* * *

After the hot tub incident, the trio had went back to Neo's apartment to turn in for the night. Either the warm waters were more relaxing than they thought, or they were more tense than they assumed. Either way, they were all pretty tired even if it was only dusk. By the time they all showered to clean themselves, the sun had gone down and they figured it was dinner time. Eating whatever Neo had in her kitchen.

They ate in silence, Neo too tired to speak and the couple in front of her too embarrassed to say anything. Avoiding eye contact even from each other, Neo would've said something if she had the energy. After eating, Neo went back to her room as Cinder and Roman were to stay on the couch.

"Hold on... If I'm right then.. Aha!" He exclaimed with pride as Roman pulled the couch cushions off, revealing a pull out bed waiting to be unfolded.

"How'd you know?" Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow, watching him set the bed.

"I helped her buy it when we lived here." He said, grabbing the blanket Neo provided and crawling onto the bed.

_'Of course'_ She dared to not make it audible, just wanting to go to bed already.

They then cuddled up under the covers, snuggling up as they wish each other goodnight. However, one thing Roman remembered about this damn pull out bed was how God awful uncomfortable it was. A thin mattress on a thicker metal frame to hold it in place, feeling as though he were sleeping on it. He found himself tossing and turning bit, trying his best to relax without also disturbing his girlfriend. This lead him to waking up multiple times during the night, waking up every hour and spending a half hour just to get himself to sleep. Honestly he had no idea how Cinder was able to doze off it was like she was weightless.

But as the thought of her entered his mind, a solution to his dilemma arose in his mind. An idea he was both proud and ashamed of. Perhaps if he could get one more orgasm from her magical hands or even mouth, he'd be able to sleep and not be half awake in the morning. Figuring he'd just start and keep going until she told him to stop like usual, Roman turned to the girl who rolled out of his arms at some point and grinned. Even without any light she was ever so beautiful.

He scooched closer and wrapped an arm around her body, a hand going under her shirt and traveling upward. His hand found her breast and rubbed a thumb over her nipple, finding it already hard as he gave it a light pinch. This caused her to quietly moan as she turned her head back to look at him the best she could. He gave her a quiet hush.

"I can't sleep baby, can you help me out~?" He cooed in a husky voice while his growing hard on pressed against her ass. Without a word or even a nod, Cinder's hand reached behind her and Roman to grab the tent in his pants, palming at it to get it fully hard.

"That's right, grab my cock like you did in the tub. I still can't believe how naughty you were, but it was so fucking hot staring at Neo while you jerked me off like it was no problem~" He groaned upon feeling her petite hand again.

As she does, Roman returns the favour as the hand formerly squeezing her tit went downward and into her panties. Surprised to see she had shaved for the weekend, really wanting to make this getaway extra special. His fingers firmly rubbing her slit, feeling it already wet as it coated his hand. Her back arches more and a gentle whimper escapes her lips, trying her best to be quiet. To one up him, she fishes out his cock just enough for it to come out over his pajama shorts and press against her ass.

"Oh, look who's come around. You want me to put it in and fuck you? You want me to fill you up sweetie~?" He groaned, both the grip on his shaft and the feeling of his cock pressed against her tight ass arousing him.

Cinder didn't say anything, just nodding and wiggling her ass against his hard on. Smirking, Roman grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled them down to her knees. Helping him out, Cinder aimed his cock to her pussy. And as he felt his tip prod her entrance, he didn't need to be told as he quickly thrusted in. Making Cinder arch her back more and squirm in place atop the bed, reaching to grab his wrist and place his hand back on her boob. He complied happily, squeezing it as he paced himself.

One thing Roman loved about having sex right after waking up was how extra tight Cinder felt when he entered her, but now? For whatever reason she felt even tighter, and he wasn't going to complain as he just kept bucking his hips faster. His pelvis smashed against her ass, noticing how she brought her hips back to meet his.

Thrust after thrust Roman met his girlfriend's amazing pussy with his eager cock, moving a hand from her breasts and down to her clit to rub. This caused her to whine about and struggle to remain quiet, much like he did in the tub. He had gotten so much faster and thrusted deeper to have his tip meet her cervix, each time was like an extra spike of pleasure to Cinder as she is close to finishing. Her body then began to spasm in his arms as she cums, her climax setting him off as well. Roman's body goes rigid as he gives one last good thrust, before cumming and filling up her womb with his hot seed.

The two lovers enjoy their finish, Cinder convulsing rapidly on the bed with Roman feeling himself twitch as more cum fills up Cinder than the amount of cum he had from her hand. Both moaning deeply before going limp, weak from their mind blowing sex as Roman pulls her close. She turned over and curled up on his chest, nuzzling into it.

"I love you babe." He said before dozing off, too tired to care if the reply he got sounded a tad off.

As Roman awoke from the bed, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered all that happened the night before. But as he expected Cinder to be in his arms, he found himself alone. All he could hear was Neo in the kitchen, smelling whatever she was cooking for breakfast. He looked between his legs and blushed, almost about to get out of bed without covering himself up first.

He pulled up his shorts and got out of bed, going to the kitchen to ask about Cinder. When Neo saw him, she smiled as she turned away from the stove to see him trying to not looked at her, for she was just wearing one of his old shirts he left behind and small pink panties.

"Morning daddy~" She sang, before stirring up the eggs in the pan. But Roman's brow just furrowed. She hadn't called him that since they were together, not since their goodbye sex to be exact. But he just shrugged it off.

"Oh shut up... Where's Cinder?" He asked.

"She just woke up actually, got her clothes and headed to the shower."

Perfect. He thanked her and went to the bathroom, finding Cinder walking in with a handful of changing clothes and hurried to the door before she closed it. She heard his running footsteps and found him rushing over to join her, sighing and leaving the door open. Normally Roman would've said that since he showered the night before, there was no use to do it again in the morning. But Cinder really loved them, and he loved sharing them with her even more.

As they undressed, Roman kept giving her suggestive looks and knowing glances. She didn't know why other than Roman just being Roman. As she turned on the water and waited for it to warm up, she and Roman stood outside the curtain, Cinder leaning on him as he hugged her.

"Sleep well I presume?" She asked, wondering why he was so chipper this morning. He just laughed and confused her more.

"Well of course I did, didn't you?" He asked back, going along with her odd humour.

"On that bed? Hell no. I got up after you wouldn't stop moving around, grabbed my pillow and the shawl from the sofa and went on the floor. Actually slept better than that horrible bed." She said, noticing the steam appear from the hot water indicating her shower was ready. Prompting her to leave his arms and go to the curtain.

Meanwhile Roman stood there dumbfounded, unsure if she was joking. But as the words registered in his head, he realized she never mentioned what they did. And there's no way it could've been a dream, but if she was on the floor and he stayed on the bed...

"Hey, you coming or not? I don't wanna waste the water." She said, looking back at him as she had the shower curtain pulled to the side and awaiting her to enter. As it brought Roman out of his daze, he got a better look at the naked Cinder from the front. Noticing she still had the trimmed bush she had when they left.

That would mean...

"I'll be there..." He replied meekly, not sure how he'd face Neo when they got out.


End file.
